Target: Equestria
by Pokemonic
Summary: Zim gets a neat little surprise from a certain cross-eyed Pegasus.


**Okay, here goes a big project! Zim and Ponies! Wait... Ponies? Oh, dear god...**

**For all I know, this might never finish, I might just keep on adding, but this _will _be updated at least once a week.**

* * *

"GIR! Over here, now!" Zim called for his companion. GIR ran through Zim's underground base, clashing into many things along the way, to salute to his master.

"Yes, my master?" his eyes flashed red, but only for a second before the computer came out, distracting him and making his eyes go bright cyan again.

"Someone's at the door!" it alerted Zim. He looked into the screen to see an odd, floating scroll of some sort. It was rolled up and ties with a red ribbon, and looked slightly yellow, like an old scroll. Getting a closer look at the odd appearance, he could just barely make out a slight quadruped shape, but he decided to go upstairs to investigate.

"What does this filthy earth creature want from me at this hour? Can't he see that I'm making GREATNESS?" Zim muttered to himself in the elevator.

"Actually," the computer corrected, "your base is underground, therefore he or she can't see your… erm… greatness."

"…be quiet, I didn't program you to contradict me."

"Y-you didn't program me at all!"

"Ugh, where is he…" the invisible creature said impatiently, right as Zim opens the door.

"Hello? Hello? Eh? What's this…?" Zim poked the scroll. When he poked it, there was a thumping sound and it fell to the ground, causing Zim to jump backwards.

The creature, still invisible and startled, said in a somewhat nasal voice, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm looking for a mister… Dib. Are you Dib? I think you're Dib, but I think he has a bigger head. Can I come in, please? Oh, thank you, I'm sorry, I guess I'll just give this to you."

"Wait, wait! The Dib has a letter?"

"So you're not Dib… Oh well, what is your name?" She shook off inside Zim's house and revealed herself to be a very dull lavender-colored Pegasus Pony. Though she had golden eyes, one looked right at Zim while the other one looked downwards. On her flank was an image of bubbles, and she had a light yellow mane and tail. "I'm Derpy Hooves, but some ponies call me Ditzy Doo, but I really prefer Derpy – everyone calls me that. Will you call me Derpy?"

Zim had no idea what to make of her, maybe experiment on her for new abilities? She seemed to have the ability to go invisible, so that was a start. Suddenly, "Hey! Woo hoo, mister?"

"Heh? Oh, yes, yes, my name? Surely you know of the mighty ZIM?"

Derpy looked up, though one eye looked down. "Ehh… Nope! Well, your name has three letters in it, too. Maybe Twilight made a typo. Here! This is for you!"

Zim ripped open the scroll and started to examine it. "But this was handwritten! It had to go to the Dib-beast…"

Sticking a hoof out, Derpy corrected Zim, "You mean 'hoofwritten'?"

"Whatever, what matters is that I have so cleverly intercepted one of his very important messages! I'M GENIUS!" Derpy just stood there and nodded, as GIR ran in with a taco.

"A HORSEY! Wanna taco, horsey?" he said eagerly.

"Oh, boy! Do you happen to have any muffins? I really like the blueberry ones! Nevermind, I'll make some! Do you want some, Zim? I'll make you some!" Before anyone could respond, Derpy was zooming into the kitchen with GIR in tow whilst Zim read Dib's letter.

"Dear Dib,

"This is an invitation to an Equestrian study session in Ponyville. Our hosts, Twilight Sparkle and me, have announced that our guest of honor was to be a Human from Earth, in an effort to better understand our universe by talking to its other inhabitants. Hopefully our messenger, Quick Quills, will get to you soon. She has been given a temporary spell to make her invisible and hard to spot, but it wears off quickly, so please, without further ado, attend our meeting – you are one of the greatest humans we have heard of yet.

"Sincerely, Princess Celestia"

Zim let out an evil laugh and said to himself, "Whoever this 'Princess Celestia' is, her pathetic kingdom can meet the Irken Armada when I'm through with it. Darby!"

"Yes, master?" GIR and Derpy said at the same time. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!"

"QUIET! How exactly did you get here, Darby?"

"It's Derpy, Zim! And I flew, how else? Why, do you want a ride to Equestria? I can give you a ride, it'll be super duper fast, but not as fast as Rainbow Dash, she's the fastest Pony in the unischmooniverse, but I can still fly you there! Why, you want to go? Here, I'll take you!" As fast as she said those words, she flew in between Zim's legs, forcing him to get atop the Pegasus. GIR hopped on as well, but Zim had to firmly grasp her mane to retain balance while being flown through the atmosphere.

* * *

**Darby... yeah, Zim, just completely ignore her real name...**

**~Pokemonic~**

**As of 12:40 AM 6/21/2012**


End file.
